Right For Me
by Black Widow Slash
Summary: Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, Kate, Claire, Ethan and others go to a party where two young lives will change over one very interesting summer. Not a typical 'party' fanfic. Please review.
1. Chapter 1 The party begins

Right for Me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing off of LM. Maybe that's a good thing.  
  
Summary: Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo attend a popular-only party where some interesting things happen.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey guys, I'm back again. I stopped Midnight Angel because I wasn't feeling it and I felt that the plot was going nowhere. So instead of that story, I give you this. Enjoy.  
  
Ever since the sixth grade, Althea Thomas threw parties that were the highlight of the school year. Every time there was a special event- Back to School, Halloween, Christmas, Spring Break, or End of the Year, she would invite the popular kids to a party. The basic objectives for the party was to get drunk, dance, and get some. These rules applied especially if you were in high school. The Monday after, the whole school would be filled with gossip- who slept with who, who got really drunk and did something stupid, and who got in trouble when they got home. Parties like these could make or break someone's reputation, so it was always entertaining when people showed up and did something so embarrassing that they couldn't show their face until Monday.  
  
On Saturday Kate, Claire, Mark, Kelly, Brandon, Joe, and Leslie had crammed into Ethan's SUV and headed to an infamous End of the Year party. What they didn't know is this would be the beginning of an interesting summer. Everything about that night seemed in their favor as Ethan pulled out of the driveway swung around and started up the road. Earlier on, the temperature in the suburbs rose to around 100 degrees, but now as the sun was setting and the sky was turning to the color of golden ambiance, a small breeze swept through the region, cooling off the softball kids while they play their games and old people who wait for the evening programs on the televisions to begin. Claire was upset that she had to be stuck in the back with people she hardly knew. She would rather sit in the front where the air could flow freely between her golden brown locks. But of course it was Kate's rightful place, as everybody knew, and all Claire could do is complain in her head. The only reason Mark, Joe, and Leslie were invited is Kate's mother had insisted that her 'friends' come to the party and 'have a good time around the neighborhood.'  
  
-Huh, what bullshit. The real reason that those losers are here is to make Kate feel good, look cool and popular, and show off to Althea. - Clare thought bitterly as the truck turned off the boulevard and onto the high way. The car sat in silence as the radio played some old pop song softly on the radio. It was always like this right before a party, the car bathed in silence especially if Kate and Claire had gotten into a big fight. They were almost to the exit where they need to be when a familiar booming noise entered their ears.  
  
Bump-bump-bump-thicka bump-bump-bump-thicka bump-bump-bum-  
  
The music from the party blasted the Expedition as it traveled behind several cars heading toward the sound. Althea lived some ten miles from the nearest suburb and the only way to get out to her house was to either get a ride from someone or drive there yourself. To Ethan, Kate, and Claire, this was a ritual. Get together at Ethan's house (his parents were the most laid back), go to a party, have fun, go home, and the girls would discuss what happened Saturday. As they grew older, the parties became wilder and out of control. Soon though, Althea would leave for college, placing Kate as the newest popular girl. Secretly Kate cherished the idea and hoped that Althea could hurry up and graduate already. Ethan pulled off the main road and onto a small dirt road leading to the private estate of the Thomas'. The road became bumpy and hard to drive on even for the truck.  
  
"Thank God we're almost there. My head keeps hitting the roof." Kelly complained as she tried to shift around on Brandon's lap.  
  
"Kelly please. I'm the one who you got that huge butt on and you don't hear me complaining." Brandon said.  
  
"Maybe because your receiving such pleasure from it" She answered sternly.  
  
"Whatever." He mumbled from underneath.  
  
"Hey keep it quiet back there. It hard to concentrate on the road." Ethan said over the blaring music.  
  
"Kate," Claire said, looking towards the passenger's seat, anger forgotten for a moment. "Do you know who's coming to the party?"  
  
"Most of the seniors, most of the juniors, us of course," Kate added with a flair, "and some sophomores and a couple of freshmen. Why?" Kate said, looking back at the brown skinned girl.  
  
"Well I heard Lizzie and her damn friends were actually going to show up." Claire said with a smirk.  
  
"Hmm. This should be interesting." Kate replied with a wicked smile.  
  
Ever since freshmen year, Kate and Claire have been charting Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda's rise in popularity. In ninth grade- they were nobodies, none knew who they were and none cared. In tenth grade- the popular people started taking notice. They were invited to all the good parties and got the best seats at the sporting events. Lizzie had made it onto the cheerleading team, Miranda was most popular with the minority groups- Latinos; Asians; and African Americans, and Gordo turned out to be a very good soccer player, making captain. By the eleventh grade-they were minor celebrities in the school, only edged out by Ethan, Claire and Kate of course. This got Claire and Kate worried about the future. How were they ever supposed to complete with those three when everybody knew that high school was about kicking out the old and ushering in the new? Kate needed a plan and needed one now. She asked Ethan's friends, Mark and Joe, to sleep with Lizzie and Miranda and announce it to the entire school the week before summer break.  
  
Now where would she find a party that no one would notice those two? It was Claire's idea to ask Althea to invite the trio to her End of the Year bash and she agreed. Kate called up Mark and Joe and described the plan. They went along with it, citing they had nothing else to do. So the plan and hopefully their future were set. All they needed to do was wait for the girls to get there.  
  
"Kate, is everything ready for tonight?" Claire asked Kate  
  
"Of course, girl." Kate replied "You know I didn't forget anything. Why are you asking?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
Kate turned around to look at the girl. She knew something was up and she wanted answers. But the interrogation would come later, at the party. Kate turned her attention to the boys sitting in the back.  
  
"Are you two idiots ready for tonight?" she asked calmly  
  
"If." Mark started with a grin plastered on his face. "If you mean do we have our equipment ready and primed for action, then yeah Katie-bear, we're ready. Do ya wanna test the 'equipment'?"  
  
"Hell no, you loser. The only girl you better touch is that bitch McGuire." Kate replied, her voice turning nasty and cold.  
  
"Dude, I know you're not flirting with my girl. I mean I'm sitting right in the car!" Ethan said with anger in his voice. Ever since Ethan became involved in aggressive sports- football and wrestling, he tends to lash out on people more often. Even a little prank can set him off, so his buddies have learned to stay away from an angry Ethan. Kate is secretly afraid he might snap and hit her one-day.  
  
"Ethan, honey. That dumb ass was making a dumb joke. He's sorry for what he said, right?" She turned around and looked him dead in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sorry E." Mark said quietly and then turned to his window.  
  
"See, the conversation was going ok until you had open your filthy mouth." Kate said turning to the front. Someone in the back snorted back a laugh and then the car became silent.  
  
Claire was thankful that Kate hadn't gone on discussing the plan. She knew that something that would ruin Kate's perfect little plan. Secretly, Claire didn't want to tell Kate the info because it was none of her business and she could care less if Kate's plan didn't work. Frankly, she was tired of being in perfect Kate's shadow. If McGuire and Company became more popular than her, Kate, and Ethan, she would step back and let them pass, all the while looking at Kate's beautiful face turn to something twisted and ugly. Claire could start over, even if it is a little late. She a name for herself instead of being called: Kate's friend, black girl, or the ever- popular saying, Kate's henchwoman.  
  
So as Leslie turned back to talk to Brandon, Claire was already thinking how she could hide her emotions from Kate. But they have been friends for so long, Kate could read her like a book.  
  
* * *  
  
The truck pulled up onto a paved driveway and turned toward the front of the house. A boy with blond hair and was wearing a blue shirt and khaki shorts was waiting by the gate and signaled Ethan to roll down his window.  
  
"Names?" He asked. This was the kind of party where people with nothing to do would try and crash. So they always had someone checking the names by the front.  
  
"Ethan Craft, Kate Sanders, Claire Miller, Mark Johnson, Kelly Hopkins, Brandon Hampton, Joe Montiga, and Leslie Bibb." Answered Kate with a sweet smile.  
  
"Ok, ya'll cool. Drive around until you can find a space." He said as he backed away from the car and motioned for another car to come to the front.  
  
Ethan drove around until he parked on the nearest grassy spot and every body climbed out thankfully. Kate stretched her arms and Claire jumped up and down. The others walked around, trying to stretch out their legs. Kate was nervous. No, more than that. She was beyond nervous. This was the last shot she had at getting McGuire. The only thing she would be able to do next year is worry about colleges, the SAT's. Forget about some popularity contest. While Kate was asking Ethan about the car, she saw Claire, standing near Mark and Joe, trying hard not to seem worried. But it was obvious that she was holding back something and Kate didn't like the fact that her 'friend' was trying to keep secrets from her.  
  
-Poor fool. As usual, trying to find away to hide secrets from me and it never works. I wonder what that little girl is trying to pull?- Kate thought as everyone started walking toward the house where the ground was already covered with beer bottles, puke, and blood.  
  
"Looks like the party has already started." Mumbled Brandon who was hand in hand with his girlfriend, Kelly. Ethan had his arm around Kate and was whispering and kissing her neck. -Please. Save that for the party.- Claire thought as she and Leslie walked between Mark and Joe. The group was silent more or less due to the insanely loud music and more so to Claire trying to keep up the false bravado. They reached the huge front door near the two rows of neat and tidy flower beds. Ethan reached the door first, and he held the door open for everyone except for Mark.  
  
"Thanks." Mark grumbled once he walked through the door. Ethan hardly gave him a backward glance and said under his breath "loser." They came into the main hall and they all stopped in awe. Even though Ethan, Claire, and Kate partied in this house several times, the sight still took their breath away. But for Brandon, Kelly, Leslie, Mark and Joe, this was a new experience. The main hallway had a ceiling as high as any cathedral. The crystal chandelier sparkled and bounce to the energetic music. You could see all the way down the hallway. The wall was painted with crème paint and covered by tacky pictures and wall hangings. The plush carpet matched the exact color of the walls. A girl with light green eyes, auburn hair and a normal size body strolled up to the group with coats in her hand.  
  
"Excuse me, I had to grab some coats. My name's Elle, and I'm the chaperone. I've seen you here before, so just put your coat in the closet. Go grab a beer and have some fun!" She yelled over the music. She led them to the hall closet and yanked the door opened. Inside, a couple were making out.  
  
"Here!" Elle shouted over the music. She grabbed everyone's coat and threw them at the couple. " Hang those up when you're done!"  
  
She slammed the door and turned back to the group. " I gotta go and greet some guest. See ya later!" She ran over to the front door and started talking and taking a couple of boys' coat. They left the closet, heading for the den when Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo walked through the door.  
  
-Oh shit. I gotta go now. - Claire thought. She grabbed Leslie and whispered, "Since everybody else is hooked up, lets find some cute boys and dance, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure" said Leslie, with an air of confusion. Claire started to the den where the party was going on loud while Mark and Joe walked over to Lizzie and Miranda, setting the plan in action.  
  
"Ladies!" Kate said, casting a look toward Claire and Leslie. "If you could follow me to the bathroom. We need to check our make up and have a little discussion." Everyone agreed and headed for the bathroom except for Claire who was trying to buy time.  
  
"Of course, Kate. Just let me go get everyone some thing to dri-"  
  
"I said now Claire." Kate replied, her tone changing quickly. Claire knew there was no escaping the wrath of Kate, and there was nothing she could do.  
  
"All right, I'm coming." Mumbled Claire as the group of girls walked back to the front of the bathroom. They passed Lizzie and Miranda talking with Mark and Joe. Gordo followed behind them with a bored look on his face.  
  
-Damn her! Oh well, it's not like I could keep her in the dark for long. - Claire thought bitterly as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
"Hey E, what was all that about?" Asked Brandon.  
  
"My man, that was an example of Kate's influence and dominance. Now let's head to the kitchen and grab us a few beers. The real party is about to start." Ethan smiled and headed through the big kitchen.  
  
"You bet. Hey, wait up!" Brandon called as he jogged to catch up. "Women." He muttered and shook his head.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Ok, well that was the first chapter, I hope you like that. The next chapter is kinda blah, but I need to explain how the trio was invited to the infamous party. So if you like, click that little button and let me know how ya feel. Let me know about any changes that need to be made. 


	2. Chapter 2 Tha background info

Right for Me Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, Disney or ABC owns the show, I just write for the fun of it.  
  
Authors Notes: Hey guys, It's me again. Next chapter is kinda slow paced but I need to show how Lizzie & Crew got the invites so bear with me.  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo were actually going to one of Althea Thomas' parties. It was Lizzie who found out that the group was invited one day in school. Lizzie hated gym and made a point to come early, no matter what. Well on that Thursday, Lizzie was running late and she was upset because her locker jammed and no one would help her. So she was flying down the hallway, trying to make it to the small gym before the girl's locker door closed. When Lizzie jumped down some stairs and turned a corner quickly, she slammed into something hard. She fell backward and smashed her head against the ground.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going you dumb-" said a girl from atop her. Realizing who's voice that was, Lizzie sat up quickly despite her pounding head. The girl sat to the side of Lizzie while stood up.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Althea. I was late for a class and I wasn't really looking where I was going, are you all right? Here let me help you up. "Lizzie said very quickly. She bent down to help the girl but she snatched her arm back to her side.  
  
"No thank you." Althea said with an attitude. "I don't need your help I-" She stopped and looked up and noticed that Lizzie was looking like a little puppy dog that had gotten his hindquarters hit with a newspaper.  
  
"Oh Lizzie! I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was you. I thought it was a freshmen or some goofy boy." Althea said apologetically.  
  
"So your not upset?" Lizzie asked, still looking like she might burst with tears.  
  
-Poor girl- Althea thought -She looks so pathetically sad. Why in the world did Claire want to invite them? -  
  
But in fact, Althea was wrong. Lizzie and Co. have changed from sweet, innocent preteens from middle school. No longer was Lizzie naïve about the world, Miranda such a worrying brat, and Gordo such a clueless wonder. Even though it still looked like they had the perfect suburban upper-middle class American families, looks can be deceiving. Lizzie was trying every trick in the book to go to that party. Everyone except the old and dorky teachers knew about Althea's parties and everyone wanted to go. Lizzie and Miranda decided if they wanted to be the most popular girls in Hill ridge High school, they had to get invited to that party. So it was Lizzie's appointed task to get three invites and they would be on their way into the most talked about social event of the year.  
  
Easier said than done, as the old saying goes.  
  
Seems like Lizzie and Crew weren't the only ones trying to get into that party. Anyone willing to improve their social status was begging, bribing, doing tasks, and basically embarrassing themselves in front of the whole school to get that all elusive invite. They would show off in front of Althea, her friends, and their lackeys and they would stop at nothing to achieve their goal. Lizzie really wanted to skip over the drama and talk to Althea strait, but how?  
  
Now her perfect opportunity was right in front of her, and she would take full advantage. She finished picking up all of her stuff and Althea's, and then handed her things back to the girl. She was about to say something to Althea, when she interrupted Lizzie.  
  
"Thank you." Althea said as she took her books and started brushing the dirt off her denim skirt and ruby red shirt. Althea Thomas was a tall light skinned girl with brown hair, light brown eyes, and a nice cheerleader's body.  
  
"No problem Althea." Lizzie said. She pulled down her black shirt and wiped off the dust on her blue jeans.  
  
"Actually I was looking for you." Althea stated, taking Lizzie and guiding her towards the back of the school. "It's my lunch hour, so lets go get something to eat. I'm really hungry so lets go out for lunch, ok? The cafeteria food here makes me sick."  
  
Lizzie was in shock. This never happened before, someone like Althea asking Lizzie to do something so socially important. She knew this would be her only chance to impress the senior and it needs to be perfect. So Lizzie forgot all about being late to gym class and kept her pace up with the older girl. They made a right to the staircase and walked forward, past the classes still in session. The two walked up a small stairway and turned to the left. Lizzie remembered that the exit Althea was taking her to was near the gym class that she was supposed to be in, so they had to be extra careful and make sure they didn't run into any administrators who patrolled that hallway. They made it past the door to the back student parking lot. If you had a car and it was your lunchtime, you could leave the school and head to any fast food restaurant, or you could sit back and relax at home.  
  
"So, which one is yours?" Althea asked.  
  
"Um. the blue Dodge Neon." Lizzie answered, pulling out the car keys from her purse.  
  
-Thank you, Miranda- Lizzie thought. Her car was some old beat-up piece of junk that her dad bought cheep. Miranda had lent Lizzie her car keys to watch over them for her. The two girls walked over to the car, and Lizzie unlocked it. They hopped in and Lizzie pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road.  
  
"So, um where do you want to eat?" Lizzie asked Althea while trying to shield her eyes from the sun.  
  
"Well I was thinking about this great little café and bar. They have the best pasta!" Althea answered, looking through her purse. "Do you know where I'm talking about?"  
  
"Do you mean Zanzibar's?" (A/N: If you know the name of this bar, let me know in the review!)  
  
"Yeah, that's the place. Hmm. I thought I was the only one who knew about that place."  
  
"Nope. My friends and I go there sometimes. It kinda replaced the Digital Bean when it closed down a few years ago." Lizzie said with a small smile, remembering that special hangout. " Did you know about Digital Bean?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I mean all the kids who grew up around here knew about the Digital Bean. I rarely went because I was always studying for some class or another."  
  
Lizzie stopped at a light and looked over to the other girl. "You know the best thing about Zanzibar's? The music. I mean this place has some great in- house bands. If I had any musical talent, I'd try and play there everyday like Phoebe off of Friends, you know?"  
  
"Yeah I understand. The thing I really like there is the poetry nights. I've gone and tried it a couple of times. It's a interesting and enjoyable." Althea said.  
  
-Huh- Althea thought -What in the world does Kate have against this girl? She doesn't seem to fit the dumb blond type to me-  
  
Lizzie parked on the side of the street next to a pharmacy and they climbed out. They walked to Zanzibar in silence, letting the bright sunlight and the noise from the street carry out their conversation. They entered the restaurant, sat down, and looked over the menus. Lizzie ordered a chicken sandwich and Althea ordered the house pasta. As the girls were waiting for their food, Lizzie decided now was the best time to ask Althea why she had brought her here.  
  
"Hey Althea, was their a reason that you invited me here?" Asked Lizzie casually, trying her best to hide her excitement.  
  
Althea took a sip of her water, thinking -Right down to business I see.-  
  
"Now you want to know why I've brought you here. Well it's really simple. You, Miranda, and David are all invited to my End of the Year party." Althea said with a small smile. Lizzie was sitting strait up in her chair, looking like she had just swallowed a piece of ice. Think about the most exciting thing that happened to you. Then times that by five. That's the kind of delight that Lizzie was feeling right now.  
  
"Your serious?" Lizzie asked, mouth hung open.  
  
"I wouldn't joke about something concerning my parties. Your either invited or not, no mistakes."  
  
"Oh ok, sorry about that. So what are the specifics?"  
  
"Here," Althea said. She handed Lizzie a formal invitation with all the information. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ You are cordially invited to an End of the Year Event!!  
  
The Date is set for: Saturday, June 7  
  
The time of the party is set for: 8:30 pm to 2:30 am  
  
You may bring the following people to the party: Miranda Sanchez David Gordon  
  
So come early, bring something, and have a good time!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "I know, I know. The card is kinda cheesy, but I spent most of the money on the party and the maid service that cleans up the next day." Althea said, noticing that Lizzie was finished reading the card.  
  
"Maid service? This must be some wild party that you need to hire a maid service."  
  
"You have no idea. Last year, it took me two days to clean up by myself and the house smelled like beer for a week. Thank God that my parents didn't come back until July."  
  
"So should I bring beer or something else?"  
  
"Anything type of food is ok. We don't usually run out of food until the party is almost over anyway."  
  
The waitress came back with their orders, and the girls ate in silence. Lizzie was thinking on her incredible luck and Althea was wondering why Kate wanted Lizzie and this Miranda chick to go to the party. If anything, she would want to keep them away from a social event like this. Unless that fool is trying to pull something.-Oh well- Althea thought. -Better ask Kim about her later-After finishing up the meal, packing up the leftovers, and paying the bill; the girls left the restaurant.  
  
"Thanks for the lift to Zanzibar's." Althea said while they walked along the sunny sidewalk to the car.  
  
"Oh no problem. If it wasn't for you, I would be listening to Ms. Miller bitch about how much I suck at sports." Lizzie said with a smile.  
  
"Sure. Hey if you want to go back anytime, just let me know." They reached the car and Lizzie unlocked it. They got into the car and Lizzie drove back to school, thinking all the way, -Yes! Ha-ha. I just made a new and powerful friend today. I so cannot wait to tell Miranda and Gordo! -  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: That's it for chapter 2. So let me know if ya liked it or not. Since it's spring break, chapter 3 should be coming out soon, seeing as if I have all this free time. So until next time, bye. 


	3. Preparation for Fun

Right for Me  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing, but then you probably knew that.  
  
Author's Note: Seems like this little story has some reviewers. I'd like to thank all the people that reviewed and I hope that this story continues to please you. BTW: to my beta-reader- starting with the next chapter, I hope you can start editing my story. I just had to get this chapter out, since it's long overdue.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Later that week, Lizzie was telling her best friends what happened at Zanzibar's.  
  
"So does that mean we're all invited?" Gordo said at Lizzie, lifting an eyebrow  
  
"Yep." Lizzie said. Miranda laid back on Lizzie's bed and sighed. "Ok, are you sure that this isn't some sort of joke?"  
  
"Yes Miranda, she made me well assure of that fact." Lizzie answered. Miranda sat up and gave Lizzie a huge hug.  
  
"Oh my God! You're a genius! How in the world did you get Althea and her cronies to let us go?" Miranda asked, excitement in her voice like the old days.  
  
"Well actually, Althea was trying to find me when I bumped into her." Lizzie said while she walked to her desk and got a soda. Miranda gave Lizzie a suspicious look from across the room.  
  
"She was looking for you? Doesn't that sound a little weird to you?"  
  
"I know, I know, that's what I thought." Lizzie replied "But she seemed generally interested in me."  
  
"Lizzie." Gordo said from across the room. "Are you sure she's legit?"  
  
"She made a damn speech over it, so I'm pretty sure."  
  
"So that leaves us exactly one week to get ready for the biggest party of our junior year, .and we don't have our outfit's yet. That just perfect." Miranda said.  
  
"Miranda, give me a break. We just found out that we are invited to the party and you're already going on about 'outfits'"  
  
"Whatever Gordo." Miranda said, turning to Lizzie. "We need to find the perfect outfits by Friday. We especially need to make sure that the 'clueless wonder' over there doesn't show up with a dumb ass suit. We have got to set a positive impression on Althea and her people or else our social status will drop pretty far."  
  
"Hey! I think that I look good in my suit! Stacie Coleman even said so!"  
  
"Yeah, maybe at a funeral." Miranda muttered and rolled her eyes. Gordo picked up a pillow and threw it at Miranda, knocking the soda she had from her hand. Miranda retaliated by jumping up on Lizzie's bed and grabbed a stuff animal. She thumped Gordo on the head and ran around the room as Gordo chased her.  
  
"Damn that hurt, Miranda!" Gordo said, rubbing his head.  
  
"You sissy! It was just a stuff animal, wimp." Miranda said as she slipped on Lizzie's rug.  
  
"Guys please." Lizzie interjected. "Your acting like we're back in middle school." Gordo stopped running after Miranda and Miranda sat down near Lizzie. "Now Miranda, can you take care of the wardrobe for the party?" Miranda nodded and went to the computer, searching sites for cool accessories and clothes. Lizzie turned her attention to Gordo. "Your job is to get some cash for supplies and make sure that can score us a good ride to the party." Gordo glanced over at the blond with a look across his curly- covered face.  
  
"And what exactly will you be doing while Miranda and I slave away for this special event?"  
  
"My dearest Gordo. I will be the one to make sure that our parents will allow us to go a wild and under supervised teenage hormone fest until three a.m." Lizzie said with a smile.  
  
"Ok, whatever, you're the boss." Gordo said and sighed. He went to the phone and called up his dad, hoping that he would agree to let him and his friends borrow the Lexus, no questions asked. This was going to be the start of one long week for the trio.  
  
* * *  
  
So after long searches on the Internet, many phone calls, countless trips to the mall, begging and pleading and promising parents that they would be on their best behavior; the trio had the perfect ride, outfits, and gifts for the party. Miranda had planned the outfits- Lizzie planned to wear a pretty burgundy spaghetti strap shirt with the Chinese word for 'flirt' in black ink on the front. She had tight black pants that zipped up from the side and a silver 'hoop' belt for her slim waist and black high heels to match. Miranda considered wearing a tank top with a sparkly rose on the front with red string accenting the hem of the shirt. She had medium color blue jeans there was red string where the zipper should be and red sneakers. Gordo made an outfit as basic as he could. He wanted to wear a black shirt with a big skull and cross bone on the front, blue jeans and a jacket, and plain black sneakers. Miranda didn't approve of his outfit, but in the end she let him have it. Gordo had scrounged up enough money to buy a couple of packs of beer, a tank full of gas, and a big bag of Doritos without his parents bugging him why. They had to use Miranda's car to get there, but at that point, none of them cared.  
  
It was Friday and the group was in 6th period, waiting for class to end and a weekend of mystery and fun to begin.  
  
"Gordo, are you sure that you have everything ready for tomorrow?" Lizzie asked Gordo, who was in front of her. He turned around to glance at her.  
  
"Yes, Lizzie for the fifth time today, I have everything ready. So could you please stop bugging me!"  
  
"Sheesh, Gordo. I just wanted to know."  
  
"Excuse me, I thought I was teaching up here, but since you two think it's important to talk right through my lesson, then please go on with your conversation and forget all about me." Mr. Gibbs shouted. Lizzie and Gordo looked over at each other and said a very small 'sorry' and turned towards the front of the class. Two guys in the back of the classroom busted out with a big laugh, but the rest of the class was silent. Mr. Gibbs turned around and went back to explaining the French and Indian war timeline on the board. Miranda just smiled at the two as the man droned on about how inconsiderate the teenagers are today.  
  
Kate. Claire, and their group of stupid followers were sitting in the back, listening all day to hints that the trio had been invited to the party. Now as they heard Lizzie and Gordo talk and get yelled at for it, Kate knew her 'victims' were falling into her perfect trap. When Mr. Gibbs let people break off into little groups to do the assignment, Kate and Claire separated from their pack to discuss the plan.  
  
"Thank God! I didn't think that Althea was going to invite them but she pulled through. Good job Claire, everything is ready for tomorrow night." Kate said with a sigh of relief. Claire on the other hand was sitting there silent, thinking about what she had found out yesterday. She knew that she had to tell Kate the situation, but this would lead to some negative effects for her. So she decided that the best thing is to worry about that another day.  
  
"Are you sure about that Kate? Isn't there some aspects of the 'mission' that you forgot to check upon?"  
  
"Claire, sweetheart, this is not you we're talking about. I know that everything is fine- unless there's something you want to tell me?"  
  
'The nerve of that bitch! If I didn't help her pathetic plan, she would be screwed without me! Well, not screwed maybe, just completely loss. Oh I hope she doesn't find out about him until the party, cause that could be a real nasty surprise for her.' Claire thought as she stole some paper from one of her lackeys and started to do the assignment. Kate took her angered silence as a sign that she had nothing to offer and the plan was fine and ready for tomorrow night.  
  
"So did you tell that little brat what I told you to say?"  
  
"Of course I did Kate. I had nothing else to do with my time but to tell a loser like her a bunch of washed out lies. "  
  
Kate looked over at the girl with a nasty look on her face. She whispered to her "You better watch what you say to me, Claire. I'm not one of those annoying little bimbos that you try to play and tease around with. I know things about you that could destroy you in a second, so keep that smart ass attitude to yourself."  
  
Claire looked at Kate liked she had lost her mind. She wanted to say something real evil and nasty, but not in front of all their lackeys. If people knew that there was hostility between the two girls, it would definitely ruin their reputation.  
  
"Ok Kate, you wanna talk about secrets, huh? Just wait to we get out of this class and we'll talk about real secrets then."  
  
"Claire, you have absolutely nothing on me. So try your pathetic best before I put you to shame." Some of their lackeys had turned around to try and listen to their conversation, but Kate and Claire had given them a death glare and they turned back around.  
  
'God I can't stand that girl!' Claire thought. 'If she says one more thing to me, I might just jump up and smack the bitch. Oh, whom am I kidding? I'd steal her first, and then smack her. What in the hell had convinced me to let her use me like that? Popularity, that's what.'  
  
The rest of the day went as normally as it could, and school was let out on time. The trio crammed their way into Miranda's car and they headed to Gordo's house to discuss and plan the final aspects of the plan. The rush to get out of school delayed them a bit, but they finally made it to the house. Miranda parked in the garage and Gordo opened the door.  
  
"Thank God it's Friday!" Lizzie said while throwing her book bag on the couch. Gordo grabbed a couple of sodas and a bag of chips and headed to the family room.  
  
"I thought this week would never end."  
  
"Miranda please. You've only been in school three times this week!"  
  
"So? I had some business to attend to this week." Miranda replied as she popped the top off the can of soda.  
  
Lizzie raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Miranda of course had something to tell Lizzie, but not in front of Gordo. She had met Claire in the bathroom in 2nd period. Miranda ducked into the girls' bathroom to avoid some really evil administrators. She jumped into a stall and stood on the toilet seat, hoping that the Ms. Kali, the administrator who was chasing her, would not do a stall sweep. She waited until her legs were about to give in when she busted out of the stall. Miranda put her hands on the sink to brace herself and to stare at the mirror. A few seconds later, Claire and one of her lackeys came through the bathroom door, laughing and being loud. Miranda scrunched up her face at the sound of Claire's voice and tried to leave for a stall, but Claire caught her.  
  
"Hey Joyce, could you please wait outside? I have some business to attend to." The girl known as Joyce looked at Miranda, then at Claire. Claire just returned the glare and the girl walked out, muttering "whatever".  
  
"I'm gonna have to have a talk with that girl if she thinks she can back talk me. Anyway Miranda, I wanted to talk to you about the party." Claire said as she walked toward a mirror to refresh her makeup.  
  
"Hold on, could this be a miracle in the making? Claire Miller talking to me?" Miranda said, leaning on the back of a bathroom wall.  
  
" Miranda, don't act like that. I came here to do you a favor."  
  
"What? Now she's doing favors? How did I ever receive that honor?"  
  
"Sarcasm must be your native language at home, huh."  
  
"Coming from you, I'd say that's a complement." Silence followed her last words as the two girls stood there and stared each other down. Finally after five minutes of glaring each other down, Claire sighed heavily and put her hands.  
  
"Please, let's stop all of this bullshit. Miranda, as you know, this is probably the first time you have been to a wild, out of control party like Althea's."  
  
Miranda just stared at the girl. "So what? Are you going to taunt me about the fact."  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm here to give you some advice."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The party, of course."  
  
"Really? I never thought of that." Miranda said, sarcasm deep within her voice. "I meant about what specifically?"  
  
"Do you have to be so rude? I am helping you out."  
  
"I didn't ask for your help."  
  
"But I'm giving it to you so deal with it."  
  
"Whatever. Can we get on with it before Ms. Kali comes back and decides to suspend us both." Miranda said.  
  
"Sheesh, so snappy. Ok this is so freaking embarrassing to talk about." Claire said, shaking her head.  
  
"Well, get on with it."  
  
"Ok at the party there will be several horny guys."  
  
"Really?" Miranda said with mock surprise.  
  
"You're really not helping me out here." Claire said.  
  
"Alright already, go on then."  
  
"So it's best to tell you now that you'll need some kind of protection. for you know." Miranda was staring really hard at the girl next to her.  
  
"Are you telling me that I need co."  
  
"Shut up! There is no need for you to say that out loud!"  
  
"Why in the world are you telling me this?"  
  
"Um. It's my duty." Miranda thought on the girl's statement.  
  
"That is such bullshit. Why would you, my mutual enemy, want to help me out? I've never have or will help you out, so what is with all the kindness now?"  
  
"God, why is this so hard? I wanted to help you and that's what I'm doing. Why can't you just trust me?"  
  
Miranda let off a little laugh. "Trust you? Trust you? When in your life have you deemed yourself to me 'trust worthy?'" Claire glared at the Miranda, knowing fully that she couldn't answer that question.  
  
"I thought so." Miranda said quietly. The bathroom was filled with silence as the two looked around at their surroundings, not at each other.  
  
"You really want the truth, Miranda?" Claire said as gently as she could. Miranda looked up at her and nodded. "This was all Althea's idea, not mine. She knew that you and McGuire and Gordon couldn't handle this type of party that you've never been to before. So I volunteered to tell you since I thought we had a mutual distaste against each other."  
  
Miranda just stood there, taking all that new information in. She knew that the answer that Claire had given her was probably right, but she still had lingering doubts. In the end though, she would choose to listen to logic rather than intuition.  
  
"Fine then. Thank you for telling me. I'll keep your 'advice' in mind."  
  
Claire smiled. "Your welcome. Next time though, don't be such a bitch about it." She said as she was walking towards the bathroom door.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say." Miranda answered, Claire walked to the door. She beckoned Joyce to come into the bathroom.  
  
"Joyce, our meeting is done. And, no, you can't tell any of those annoying little idiots you call your friends that you were here. Oh and next time you want to disrespect me in front of someone, try to keep you damn voice down." Claire said to the redhead in a calm anger. Miranda admired this from afar- the way Kate, but mostly Claire could keep their demeanor and poise and still show some emotion. Claire left the bathroom with Joyce following closely behind. Miranda sighed as she grabbed her purse and left the bathroom.  
  
The next morning, Miranda felt like a hundred bricks of pressure were on her chest when she woke up. She could feel it, some kind of change in the air. Ever since that conversation with Claire, something had change between them, and Miranda couldn't exactly tell what it is. Even though summer was just around the corner, Miranda decided she needed a break. For three days she wandered around, in and out of the malls, driving to far out places or hiding in dark movies. She didn't know why she was wandering, she just felt like school and homework could wait. While out though, she noticed that she would wander to a drug store if she were near one. She figured it out though, she was thinking about what Claire had said.  
  
So one day with a big black hoodie borrowed from her cousin who was staying with her family, and regular blue jeans on. She walked to the nearest drug store, in the Penn stone Shopping Center. She walked in the store, as cool as she could, toward the cosmetics section. It seemed to her that every adult eye was focus on her, like they knew what she was up to already. She felt a twinge of nervousness but forced it down as she looked at lip- glosses and lip liners that she and Lizzie would use for the party. She walked around slowly, trying to avoid attention from others. Miranda picked up some candy for the car ride, some more cosmetics, a big bag of chips, and a nail manicure kit for her and Lizzie. Slowly she made her way to the health care row, where the objects she desired were hanging at the end of the row. Miranda looked all around to make sure the coast was clear, then she walked down the aisle and picked up two packs of condoms, then rushed to the front of the store. She waited until all the customers were done with their purchases, and then stepped up to an old lady, about in her fifties.  
  
"Well hello young lady, how are you today?"  
  
Miranda grimaced. This wouldn't be easy with this old grandma at the cash register. "I'm fine ma'am. How are you?"  
  
The lady, named Sara, smiled brightly. "Oh I'm fine, just fine."  
  
"Can you check out these things for me?"  
  
"Sure sweets, right away." Sara said. She started to ring up Miranda's things. "Boy I'll tell you, their letting you kids out earlier and earlier. Why it's only 2 o'clock!"  
  
Miranda laughed a little laugh. 'God this woman is thick. I'm sure she seen some kids skipping around here. It's right next to the freakin' movie theater!' Miranda thought. She waited patiently until the lady got through with her stuff.  
  
"Almost done here." Sara said. She trailed off when she reached the package of condoms. Miranda saw the look of confusion on her face.  
  
"Dear, are these for you?" Sara asked. 'Well duh, who do you think it is?' Miranda thought to herself bitterly. She wanted to leave quickly and get back home soon. But this lady was making it very difficult.  
  
"I'm sure that these were put in your cart by accident so I'll just." The lady made a move to put the condoms aside but Miranda gently grabbed her arm.  
  
"No ma'am, I actually need them. So if you could just." Sara looked at Miranda with questioning eyes. Miranda felt like people were staring and that uncomfortable feeling came back.  
  
"Ok dear if you want." The Lady said. She finished up with the checkout and Miranda gave the lady the money for the items. Miranda thanked Sara and tried to leave quickly, but Sara still had something to say.  
  
"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into young lady." 'I hope I do to' Miranda thought in her head as she left the store.  
  
A/N: I'm done, finally! Thank the good spirits who helped me finish this chapter off. I know I know, It's kinda tedious in this chapter but I promised that the next chapter is all about the party! Review and tell me what you think of the story so far. See ya soon! 


End file.
